1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual-function, team equipment storage device useful for storing baseball equipment and for providing information relating to the progress of a baseball game. More precisely, the invention disclosed, herein, relates to an integral team equipment storage device and scoreboard which is particularly adaptable for use in amateur baseball games.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Amateur baseball games such as "Little League" baseball games are well known and are becoming increasingly popular throughout this country. Such games are usually played on playing fields which lack most of the sophisticated trappings usually associated with major or minor league playing fields. For example, many "Little League" playing fields lack dugouts, bat racks, scoreboards and usually include only such basic features as a wire screen, back stop and a small scale playing field.
The organization of such teams and games is of necessity, informal and more often than not, little attention is given to the care of the team equipment e.g., the team's baseball bats and practice baseballs. For example, the manager usually transports the team's equipment to and from the playing field and when such equipment is not in use, it is usually stored in the manager's vehicle. Normally, the bats and balls are stored or carried in a large duffle bag or a large trunk which loosely holds the bats and balls and the bag or trunk can be stepped on, sat on, kicked or bounced about. Under such conditions of transportation, the bats can strike against one another causing damage and accelerating wear and tear. Also, during the game, the bats are usually left on the ground after removal from the bag where they can be stepped on, tripped over or otherwise easily damaged or broken. Likewise, the practice balls used between innings by the infielders or outfielders are usually left on the ground when not in use where they can be stolen, lost or can cause injury should someone step or stumble on them.
The present invention provides a distinctive, easily transportable, integral team equipment storage device and scoreboard. Essentially, the device is designed to store the team's equipment in a fashion so that the equipment is neatly retained and ready for use and so that opportunities for damage to or loss of the equipment is minimized. The integration of a scoreboard with the storage device of the present invention is beneficial to both spectators and team members since such information will be conspicuous and readily available throughout the progress of the game, thereby maintaining and increasing interest in the game.